16 Reasons Why
by amijusttumblinalone
Summary: dan is feeling insecure and phil tries to prove how beautiful he thinks he is. fluff


_-Phil-_

Dan has been hiding in his room all day, refusing to talk to me, to talk to anyone.

He wouldn't even go shopping with me, due to the fact that he's, and I quote, 'ugly'.

I've tried to tell him how beautiful he is — but he only wanted to be left alone to his thoughts.

I guess I have to show him.

—

I'm surrounded by scented markers and piles of white printer paper.

I'm working on something.

There are so many things I could include with it, but I'm not sure exactly how to phrase them.

I've never been good with words.

Oh, god, this is so cheesy — even for me.

—

_-Dan-_

I finally step out of my room, and I notice the sun's going down.

How long was I in there?

I sigh, shaking away the thought as I close the door gently behind me.

Then I notice it — a note. Taped to the smooth wood, about to fall off.

Well, it's not exactly a note. It appears more like a young child's idea of a letter, with messy handwriting and the overpowering scent of strawberries.

_Hi! I don't know how to start this or explain what this even is, but I'll try. There are many reasons why you're absolutely beautiful and amazing, but it seems like you don't believe me when I try to tell you them._

So, here are 16 reasons why I love you.

(The only reason there aren't a lot more is because I ran out of paper.)  
_  
Think of this as a game, an extremely cheesy game that your extremely cheesy boyfriend made up to make you smile._

Each note will have a hint where the next note is, and when you find all 16, you get a prize! Here is your first hint:

You spend seriously all of your time on this.

I glance up from the paper, scanning my eyes around, only to find that Phil isn't here.

I think for a moment, before it clicks — my laptop.

I wander into the lounge, and the first thing that I notice is my laptop perched on the sofa. I open the lid, and another paper floats to the floor. I smile, catching it before it reached the floor and unfolding it.

_Reason 1- Your smile.  
_  
I laugh, his big handwriting taking up most of the page, except for the bottom. He drew a small lion, and beside it he wrote '_Yes, this is a hint._'

I grin, folding it up again and collecting both pieces of paper before practically skipping to his room.

I see Lion propped up in the middle of his bed, a note directly under him that has dried bright blue ink seeping through. I, of course, lay the toy gently on the bed before examining the note.

_Reason 2- Your laugh. (Which is really contagious.)_

Hint: A certain instrument that you play.

I bounce away from the bed, fumbling into my bedroom.

And, as expected, another note beneath the piano lid.

_Reason 3- Your voice when you're really sleepy. (Also your normal voice, but I just find this weirdly sexy.)_

I continue searching for the notes, until I only have one left.

I look over the ones that I have, each of them making me smile wider.

_Reason 4- Your hobbit hair._

Reason 5- The 'look'. *wink*

Reason 6- Your expression when you read/edit. (I don't know, it kind of feels like you're off in your own little world and it's unbelievably adorable.)

Reason 7- Even though you hate cheesy romance movies, you'll still watch them with me.

Reason 8- You sing Plug in Baby by Muse in the shower really loudly. (And sometimes I hum along.)

Reason 9- You're cheeky as hell.

Reason 10- Your eyes. (They remind me of chocolate. I want chocolate now. D:)

Reason 11- You let me wear your hoodie when I'm sick.

Reason 12- You sometimes share your Maltesers with me. (I have chocolate now. :D Please don't kill me omg.)

Reason 13- You always lick both the spoon and the bowl after we make cake/cupcakes. (And you never share! D:)

Reason 14- How you 'let' me win Dan vs. Phil. (Even though I obviously won because I'm awesome.)

Reason 15- How you blush when I kiss you. (Aw. :3)

I sigh, rereading over the last before I realise there isn't a hint with it. I turn it over — still nothing.

I hear Phil enter through the front door, holding two coffees from the Starbucks closest to here.

I grin at him, stepping toward him and pressing my lips to his for a moment before pulling away.

His cheeks are a bright pink, and I laugh.

He giggles, shyly handing me one of the cups. I take a small sip — my favourite — and I see something else written on the side, in his handwriting.

_Reason 16- Your love for coffee._

I smile, and he speaks.

"Do you feel beautiful yet?" he asks with an innocent tone.

I nod, "Yeah, I think I do."


End file.
